This invention relates generally to a device for deriving power from the energy of moving water waves, such as ocean waves, and more particularly to such a device for artifically inducing a wave breaking and tumbling action in open waters and for collecting the waves in a manner whereby water currents are created at different intervals for operating a turbine generator.
Devices have been developed in the past for harnessing water wave power although such devices are typically located proximate the shoreline for converting the kinetic energy of the waves into electricity. Some type of jetty having portals or channels is normally disposed on the sea coast so that the normal breaking action of the waves can be used for generating power in the form of electricity upon operation of a turbine generator. Thus, a portion of the energy of the ocean waves is dissipated or lost by the time it reaches the constricted passage along which the broken waves are designed to pass. Moreover, the efficiency of such devices is affected by the changing tides.